Banishment
by kurgaya
Summary: Hueco Mundo. He had been banished by his friends and comrades into the hollow desert of Hueco Mundo. IchiHitsu. Yaoi! Contains mild swearing. ONESHOT!


**Title: Banishment**

**Author: xTKx**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: IchiHitsu**

**Spoilers: Ichigo is a vizard.**

**Summary: Hueco Mundo. He had been banished by his **_**friends**_** and **_**comrades**_** into the hollow desert of Hueco Mundo.**

**Oneshot!**

**Notes: Orihime was never captured in this story so Ichigo has never been to Hueco Mundo.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Banishment…_

Brown eyes snapped open to stare up at a cloudless, murky night sky and it took Ichigo a second to realize that no moon in Soul Society had ever looked so dim before.

He clenched his fists angrily as he grasped the fact of where he was; his hands filling with thousands of tiny grains of dry, white sand only helping him come to the conclusion that was on the tip of his parched tongue.

Hueco Mundo. He had been banished by his _friends_ and _comrades_ into the hollow desert of Hueco Mundo.

Letting out a weak sign, the (ex) taicho sat up and saw exactly what he had expected to see; nothing. He had never been to Hueco Mundo before but he had heard the stories; stories of a barren land where the darkest, deadliest hollows roamed; and of course, where Aizen himself used to (but he was obviously dead now – Ichigo having killed him himself). Even with it being a large, cold desert, Ichigo had never truly imagined it being so lonely.

**You're not alone Ichigo,** rang Zangetsu's calm voice in his head, and it was only when it did did the orange haired vizard notice the familiar weight resting comfortably on his back. Ichigo thanked the moon (for there weren't any stars) that the taichos hadn't been so heartless to take his zanpakuto away from him. He didn't know what he would do without Zangetsu.

**The old man wasn't referring to us, **snapped the other, more sarcastic voice in his head. Hichigo; the bane of his shinigami life. **Hey!** Hichigo cried. **It's not my fault the old geezer hates vizards! And it's not my fault that you're a vizard either!**

The blame was on Urahara for that one. Or maybe it was himself, Ichigo thought, thinking back to the day he gained his hollow powers; either way him becoming half-hollow was entirely unintentional. A complete accident…

It was a miracle actually. If he had not become a vizard, he would have turned into a full hollow and would have been killed. The options (or outcomes he should say really because he hadn't actually had a say in the matter) had been either achieve his own shinigami powers, or emerge out of that damn hole as a hollow. And Ichigo being Ichigo, he just _had_ to get stuck in between.

Now that he was banished, was he even a shinigami anymore? Was he just a vizard now? Was he just another one of Soul Society's problems? Not that he blamed Hichigo in the slightest. Hichigo hadn't done anything to get him banished (except maybe exist but Ichigo thought hating Hichigo because he existed was a bit harsh).

**Tell that to the Soul Society,** Hichigo hissed, unimpressed. **And since you ****still ****haven't noticed, that white haired kid of yours is lying unconscious behind you.**

Ichigo's eyes flew wide and he spun around where he sat, sand being whipped up in his long haori, to see that Hichigo was indeed correct.

"God, Toushirou!" he yelled, clambering frantically onto his hands and knees and crawling over to where his boyfriend lay.

What the fuck was Toushirou doing here?

"Toushirou, Toushirou," repeated Ichigo desperately, shaking the prone from of the (ex) taicho before him, in a hasty attempt to wake him. "Wake up, Toushirou, wake up."

Grumbling something inaudible, Toushirou's teal eyes opened and he lay inert for a moment, his mind probably questioning why he was lying in sand. Ichigo let out the breath he did not notice he was holding when he saw Toushirou wake; glad that the white haired boy was unharmed, but now he waited, kneeling in the sand, apprehensive of what his lover's reaction was going to be.

"Toushirou?" he called after a moment's silence. Toushirou did not seem to react to Ichigo's voice, for he only closed his eyes. "Are you -?"

"Why?" interrupted Toushirou, his voice awfully quiet. "Why did you not tell me you were a vizard?"

"I…I…" Ichigo stammered even though the truth swelled up inside of him like a balloon.

"Do you not trust me enough?" whispered Toushirou, and those words were like a pin to the balloon that Ichigo had kept inside of him for so long.

"No!" he objected loudly, and he snaked his arms under Toushirou's delicate body and pulled him up into a sitting position against his broad chest. Toushirou let out a little gasp of surprise and his eyes had most likely opened too, but Ichigo couldn't tell because Toushirou's face was hidden from his view. "I trust you Toushirou, I trust you so much, but I couldn't tell you in case…in case something like this happened."

Ichigo closed his eyes and buried his face in Toushirou's snow-like locks, mumbling the rest of what he had to say. "Once Hichigo and I were on good terms with each other, he told me that vizards are highly looked down on in society, and there was the possibility that I could be frowned upon, have my powers locked, be exiled, or even executed for being what I was – am. But I thought that none of that would happen to me because I was a member of Soul Society; I had helped win the Winter War; I had killed Aizen, and I thought that if I was found out, Soul Society would look past is because I had helped them so much in the years I knew of you – it would be the least they could do for me. But Hichigo was persistent and so I became careful and made sure that I was never found out. Of course I was, because I'm sitting here."

"But what's this got to do with me?" Toushirou asked.

"I'm getting there," Ichigo said, and he continued. "When I fell in love with you I was honestly going to tell you. But I remembered Hichigo's warning and I thought maybe if you knew, you might get into trouble too – and I didn't want to put you in any danger, so I didn't tell you." He lifted his head and glanced around. "Fat lot of good that did though – the old fucker automatically thought you knew and he banished you too! I'm sorry Toushirou, really I am, for bringing you into this."

"You did nothing wrong," Toushirou said he brought his arms up and wrapped them around Ichigo's neck. "It's not your fault."

"Feels like it," said Ichigo, frowning. He was pleased that Toushirou didn't hold a grudge against him for not telling him, and also for not blaming him, but Ichigo felt that there was still a block between them – however small – that he needed to eradicate, and quickly.

"You're afraid of me," Ichigo breathed, feeling the minor tremble in Toushirou's body.

"I'm sorry," murmured Toushirou swiftly, tightening his hold around Ichigo's neck and burying his ashamed face farther into Ichigo's shikasho.

"I'm not angry," Ichigo replied, rubbing Toushirou's back in a soothing manner. He knew, by Toushirou's reply, that the boy was trying hard not to be scared, and this brought comfort to Ichigo's mind – he had not just ruined their relationship by revealing his vizard status. "And I promise you, neither Hichigo nor I are going to hurt you; ever."

Toushirou let out a heavy sigh. "I know you baka," he said firmly, and Ichigo's heart lifted at his words. "Nevertheless what are we going to do now?"

"I dunno," Ichigo said, glad for the subject change. Grinning, he pulled his face out of Toushirou's soft hair and said, "How about sex?"

Snorting, Toushirou removed his arms from around Ichigo's neck and sat back so that they could see each other's faces. "No."

Ichigo pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. "But I wanna have sex!"

"No," repeated Toushirou strongly, crossing his arms and glaring up at Ichigo. "We have to find shelter and water, otherwise we're not going to survive."

All playfulness was sucked out of Ichigo by those words (though he was still in the mood for sex) and he glanced around at their harsh surroundings. Where were they going to find water? What were they going to eat? How were they going to get warmth? Were there any trees to make a fire?

Ichigo shook his head. They would face those problems when they came. First they needed shelter. "And then can we have sex?" he asked hopefully.

Toushirou groaned, giving up. "Fine."

* * *

** Hope you liked it! Sorry it doesn't really have a plot...It's just something that came to me. Please review!**


End file.
